elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Shield
Sun Shield is a Templar active skill in the Aedric Spear skill line in . Description Creates damage shield for 27% Max health that lasts 6 seconds. Deals 5 Magic Damage to nearby enemies radius on activation. Each successful hit increases shield strength by 4%. You will not regenerate magicka while the shield is active. Requirements *Unlocked at Aedric Spear rank 42. *Requires 1 Skill Point. Morphs Radiant Ward *''Surround yourself with a solar rays, granting a damage shield equal to 30% of your Max Health for 6 seconds. Nearby enemies take __ Magic Damage when the shield is activated, and each enemy hit increases the shield's strength by 6%. Has reduced cost, and the shield strengthened further for each enemy hit.'' *3980 Magicka *Update 1: Fixed an issue where this ability wasn't properly progressing as it ranked up. This results in a slight increase to its damage.Update 1 Patch Notes * : In addition to increased shield strength, this morph also has a reduced cost.Update 6 Patch Notes *Update 7: Fixed an issue where Battle Spirit was applying additively rather than multiplicatively to several abilities, including this ability Update 7 Patch Notes *Update 9: Increased the shield strength bonus from this morph's shield to 6% per enemy hit from 5%.Update 9 Patch Notes Blazing Shield *''Surround yourself with a solar rays, granting a damage shield equal to 30% of your Max Health for 6 seconds. Each nearby enemy increases the shield's strength by 4% when the shield is activated. When the shield expires it explodes outward, dealing 50% of the damage absorbed to nearby enemies. No longer deals damage to enemies on activation, instead deals damage when shield expires based on the amount it absorbed.'' *4320 Magicka *Update 7: Several abilities which have damage, damage shield, or healing components that scale off each other will no longer be hit multiple times by Battle Spirit's reductions. This includes the following abilities: Update 7 Patch Notes *Update 7: Fixed an issue where Battle Spirit was applying additively rather than multiplicatively to several abilities, including this ability *Update 7: This ability will now always explode upon re-casting it. *Update 14: Reduced the amount of damage done by this morph to 33/36/39/42% of the damage absorbed by the shield, down from 50/51/52/53%.Update 14 Patch Notes Updates *Update 3: As of Update 3, This ability no longer stops your magicka regeneration.Update 3 Patch Notes * : Increased the cost of this ability by 10%. *Update 7: Fixed an issue where Battle Spirit was applying additively rather than multiplicatively to several abilities, including this ability *Update 8: Fixed an issue where the bonus shield strength based on nearby enemies or enemies that you hit was not functioning. We also fixed an issue which was preventing this ability's per hit increase percentage from showing in the tooltip.Update 8 Patch Notes *Update 8: Fixed an issue which was preventing this ability's per hit increase percentage from showing in the tooltip. Appearances * de:Sonnenschild Category:Online: Active Skills Category:Online: Templar Skills Category:Online: Aedric Spear Skills